1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronous control apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-288164 as a conventional technique describes a control apparatus which drives and controls a servo motor by a position controller which outputs a velocity command with a predetermined period based on a position deviation between a position command and a position feedback from a position detector, and by a velocity controller which outputs a torque command with a predetermined period based on the velocity command and a velocity feedback from a velocity detector, and the control apparatus includes a synchronous correction processor which controls in synchronization, two servo motors that drive the same control subject, and which reduces a force applied between the two servo motors based on a force applied between the two servo motors.